leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Chiharu, the Green Channeler
Chiharu, the Green Channeler is a custom champion. Chiharu is a green-haired girl, with flowers and a vine crown growing in her hair. She has a few plant-like aspects to herself, though she's more a "flower-lady" than a "tree-lady", to use her terms. She is constantly accompanied by Daisy, who appears as a one-eyed demon covered in darkness, with eye-ended tentacles sprouting from her back. She's also wearing a long, stained white dress with a thick golden neck-lining. In gameplay, Chiharu is an assassin who relies on Daisy to poke the enemy and get enough damage amplifications to burst them in one rotation. Abilities When Chiharu is near a brush, a Primrose blooms in it. It is visible to enemies even from out of the brush. Primroses stay alive for 300 seconds, or until Chiharu targets them with Carnivorous Primrose. This occurs once every seconds|This can be reduced by cooldown reduction}}. Additionally, every 5 seconds she spends out of combat and within 425 units of a Primrose, Chiharu regains of her missing health}}. |description2= Chiharu is constantly accompanied on the battlefield by Daisy. Daisy cannot be targeted, provides sight to Chiharu and has a vision range of 700 units, but , being only hidden by Fog of War. Chiharu gains movement speed while moving towards Daisy. If Daisy is 1100 units or more away from Chiharu (or Chiharu walks on her position), she blinks to her position and remains bound to her until moved by an ability. |range = |Primrose spawning}} |targeting = Maidens of the Grove is a passive ability. |additional = }} Scan can be stacked on any target up to 4 times. Chiharu has of Scanned enemies. Chiharu's basic attacks against Scanned enemies always for modified damage. Chiharu and Daisy's abilities deal bonus damage on Scanned enemies. Additionally, Chiharu's (excluding those due to '''Scans own effect) apply a stack of Scan. |description2= Daisy dashes to the target location, dealing magic damage in a radius of 125 around her point of arrival and Scanning enemy units in a radius of 250 units for 4 seconds. |leveling = -50% (+ per Scan stack) % critical strike chance)}} critical strike chance)}} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |targeting= Scouting Gazer is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |projectile= true |spellshields= will block the ability. |additional= * Daisy cannot move less than 250 units. * Daisy will not be destroyed by or , simply stop her trajectory without dealing damage. * If Scouting Gazer should lead Daisy beyond her leash range, she instead deals magic damage around her on the spot and blinks back to Chiharu. }} Chiharu and Daisy switch places, dealing magic damage around them. Chiharu and Daisy cannot both deal the ability's base damage on a single enemy, but both can apply Scan damage. |description2= If the cursor is near a Primrose when this skill is used, Chiharu instead destroys the Primrose and blinks on its position. |description3= Chiharu cannot use this skill to swap places with Daisy if Daisy is bound to her. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = |targeting= Blooming Surprise is an auto-targeted blink with area of effect components. |spellshields= will block the ability. |additional= Chiharu and Daisy only switch places after the cast time. }} Chiharu channels for 1 second, dealing magic damage and all enemy units around her for 1 second. She continues singing but regains control for the next 3 seconds, where enemy units who enter the radius are dealt magic damage and for second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 550 |targeting= Gardener's Song is a self-targeted area of effect ability. |additional= }} After a -second channel, Chiharu and Daisy teleport to target Primrose in brush and Chiharu enters for the next 6 seconds, gaining extra movement speed while under . Her next basic attack during the next 6 seconds blinks in front of the target from a range of 525, for modified bonus damage, and applies 4 Scan stacks. If the target is killed while still Scanned, her basic abilities' cooldowns are refreshed. |leveling= critical strike chance)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global |targeting= Carnivorous Primrose is a ground-targeted blink. |additional= * Chiharu can cast Scouting Gazer during the channel time without interrupting it. * Chiharu can cast Scouting Gazer without breaking her . }} Gameplay Chiharu is an AP assassin that requires lots of setup to be able to instantly delete the opposition. She has some shades of a mage since her burst is AP-based, but she also functions with critical strikes. ;Abilities * Chii's passive is Maidens of the Grove. It has 2 parts that function separately. ** First is Plant Life. Chiharu spawns Primroses in brush. When near a Primrose, Chiharu regenerates a percentage of her missing health. ** Second is Synchronization. Chiharu is always accompanied by Daisy in battle, and can redirect her with abilities. Chiharu gets increased movement speed if moving towards Daisy while they're separated. Daisy is visible at all times, so enemies can have some semblance of sight on Chiharu in brush if Daisy remains attached to her. The maximum leash range at least ensures that if you see Daisy, Chiharu is nearby. * Daisy's Q is Scouting Gazer. If I'm saying it's Daisy's ability, it's because Chiharu does nothing in this ability. Daisy dashes to target point on the ground, dealing magic damage around the arrival point and scanning enemies. The scan radius is higher than the damage radius, so be warned that Chiharu is still setting up even if she does not deal damage in the process. ** Scanned enemies are guaranteed to get by basic attacks and abilities from Chiharu and Daisy. Reaching the limit of 4 Scan stacks opens you to a full burst combo that will likely deal lots of damage. * Chiharu and Daisy's W is Blooming Surprise. This is an ability with many uses. Chiharu can use it to get in, escape, or just deal massive damage. While it is versatile, it is gated by its specific targeting, with Daisy and Primroses spawned from her passive telling where you can blink to. Used in combination with Scouting Gazer, this is Chiharu's main initiate and escape tool. If Chiharu and Daisy both are in the fray, this skill is a big damage tool. * Chiharu's E is Gardener's Song. It's a wide-area crowd control effect, but it also exposes her to enemy abilities, as does not prevent ranged attacks or spells from punishing her. As is the case with all the Channelers' songs, this skill is more supportive in its application, though Daisy's Scan can result in heavy damage coming from this ability, since it damages the enemies twice without the need of positioning like Blooming Surprise. * Chiharu and Daisy's ultimate is Carnivorous Primrose. It's a global teleport that is meant to allow Chiharu to make picks, but it is gated by the fact that Primroses, that are her only teleport targets, are in full vision of the enemy team, being seen even in fog of war. Chiharu gets a guaranteed initiation with the increased movement speed and a dashing basic attack from . Lore Chiharu= |-|Daisy= Hide= |-|Lore= Chiharu was born in a wealthy family, the top wealthy family in the city she was born in. By figuring out how wishing for births worked, her birth was tracked and she was taken in to be groomed as the next head of her family.While she started out as the perfect pawn to her elders. However, as she entered high school age, the duties of the family plus her standard formations were starting to pile up. She felt that she was boxed in a gilded cage, yet her obligations forced her away from her friends. She took to sneaking away from home at night, at first finding content in lurking near her friends' homes. Even though Hana and Rin were commoners unlike herself, they were the only definition of freedom and love she had left. She felt horrible for having to do this. But one night would change her life: she wandered near the Fountain of Life, in hopes it would figure out and enact her true wishes. However, she didn't make it there, hypnotized by a strange fox spirit she didn't even know had met her gaze. While asleep, she was possessed by Daisy and saw herself forcibly awaking sleeping people. However, in the midst of that suicide ritual that was meant to materialize her, Daisy was defeated by intruders, and Chiharu awoke, dazed to see her savior in Hana. After thanking her, she left. However, she returned home to the jeers of her family. Younger prospects saw in the trouble she recently got into an opportunity to upstage her and take the position they so envied. The same night, in her dream, she met a misshapen spirit, who, upon seeing her, changed its appearance, Daisy's human-looking form met Chiharu for the first time, and Chiharu met Daisy's apologies for attempting to kill her. In that mental conversation, Chiharu and Daisy got to know each other, and Chiharu confided her doubts to Daisy. The following day, Chiharu noticed that someone was missing school: Hana and Rin's new friend, and the one she envied and loved. However, when she asked Hana where Mima had gone, she was violently rejected. She took it upon herself to watch over them: if Hana was still sore over the disappearance, nobody would find her and bring her back. Chiharu used the most she could of her family ties and Daisy's powers to search for Mima. But she found something else: Daisy felt the influence of her sister, Peach, within what Chiharu would have otherwise described as some street urchin. Chiharu's interrogation on that girl, however, was cut short as said girl got angry at the mention of the names of Mima and Peach. As she walked off, she only concluded that the girl had some relation to Mima. But as she wouldn't bring her back, Chiharu focused on the facts. However, her search for Mima led her straight out of town: over the fountain, the landscape at the north had simply disappeared, but Daisy was certain: a blonde human girl was within the warped scenery. Chiharu's family, however, didn't support her search and faced her with two choices: be "more rational", or be kicked out. Between the last part of her life that she genuinely enjoyed and her favored position, she chose her friends. She had to relocate away from much of the civilization, at the city park. In her sleep, Daisy had noticed that Chiharu was more in tune with nature than it looked, as in her sleep, Chiharu's latent plant-life traits awoke: flowers grew from her hair, her skin became green and she quickly discovered she could feed from sunlight alone. As she came to start her search early in the morning, she lurked around school, noticing that Hana had disappeared. For once in her life, Chiharu broke her self-imposed rules and skipped school, focusing on finding the lost Mima and Hana. She stole herself a weapon from her old home and set towards the warped landscape, but what she thought would be a lone rescue operation turned out to be no more than help: Mima was fighting a possessed Rin, along with Peach's victim. While green to actual fighting, Chiharu held her ground and let Daisy talk the spirits down. However, behind the other spirits was the cause the landscape was so warped: a powerful fox spirit. This was Foxie: the one behind the spirits' resurrections. However, she seemed to have gone crazy from having out-guessed her life's goal and was about to expand her warped space to the entire world. In front of this threat, Daisy had no choice but to decide they should discard her. Armed with only friends and her faith in them, Chiharu and the rest fought Foxie off, but after Foxie implanted her latest spirit into the last non-possessed girl, they had to pull back to fight the possessed girl back to her senses. Rin came back, assisted by not one but two partners. More empowered than ever by the proximity of people, they defeated the omnicidal spirit. After the battle, Chiharu opened her arms to the friends she nearly threw away and the new friends who saved their world with her. |-|Quotes= (By default, only Chiharu talks. When Daisy talks, her name will be written) Upon selection * "Does anyone need a lesson in life?" Upon starting a game * "Pretty place. on the surface." * "Daisy, could you scout out the area for me, please?" * Daisy: "There's something wrong in here..." Attacking * "Killing is less than savory, but it's the game." * "Sometimes, the truth hurts..." * "Pull through and fight me to the end -- or so Hana would say." * "This shortsword was meant for decoration - I'm just on the more practical side of things." * "Face your fear. I'm facing my own dislike for fighting." * "Can you face your true feelings?" * "Don't let frustration set in." * "Physical strength? It's not that important." * "In this place, we see that riches are but an ornament." * "I am not just a pretty girl." * "Fighting only for the feeling of victory? Isn't that sort of passé?" * "I don't hit to hurt." * "I didn't treat myself as fit to win until I trusted in myself." * "I'm the girl wandering in the forest who could kill the wolves." * "An improvised concerto would do perfect." * "I am ready to lose. But are you?" * "This all is but a game..." * "Ugly truths exist. We have to deal with them." * "Make this a fun time. I need to have something to talk about." * "What kind of plant needs thorns?" Upon attacking * "So this is where it all came from..." * "I suppose we need fire to cut these heads." * "I thought Baron was a title of aristocracy." * Daisy: "... Huh. It's even uglier from up-close." Exiting a battle during which she scored at least 1 champion takedown * "That's the moment where I sell autographs." * "See you in a few minutes." * Daisy: "I see hordes of fans on the horizon." * Daisy: "Teamwork does wonders indeed." Movement * "Look inside yourself and tell me: What do you truly wish for?" * "Can you face your true feelings?" * "I'll show you a beautiful road... once this place is cleaned up of course." * "Call me Chii. Everyone calls me Chii." * "I once thought of this persona as a delusion." * "I'm not 'obeying', I'm just conciliant." * "Making something of free time is the best way to build confidence." * "Nature isn't always being taken care of..." * "Brevity is wit, but sincerity is key." * "Passion is fine, but act on it." * "That's a bit of a rough setting, but it's fine." * "Something's calling." * "Free time in my free time? Sure, I'll take it." * "People don't always have courage. It's up to us to give it to them." * "True strength is not in the looks." * "My plans are not malicious; I just need clever ways to get to people." * "I was supposed to be the diva of the band, but Rin has a far better voice." * "Class monitor, group monitor... I suppose they trust me with management this much." * "I wouldn't bring myself to a fight with no class at all." * "I'm in touch with both nature and civilization." Using * "If you will excuse me..." Taunt : Chiharu stares at the opponent inquisitively. * "I've seen you do your craft. Do you still think you can get me?" * "Please don't throw a tantrum when you lose, okay?" * "... Why yes. I have punched a God in the stomach." * "Let us check how much you value what you stand for." Taunting an enemy * "You're in luck, being a prince with no obligations." * "I was a modern-day princess, but it looks like I've shouldered more administration-related woes than you." * Daisy: "You don't look like you are bound to this sword by mistake, ancient spirit." Taunting an enemy * "The world is yours to explore, but not yours to possess." * "Why show all these thorns? Are you scared?" * "Seems you still have the lack of brains of a plant." Taunting an enemy * "No, let me sing you a requiem." * "Death is not a choice, it's giving up. And I'm not giving up yet." * Daisy: "Undeath is meant to be transient -- not that I'm one to talk." Taunting an enemy with a Star Guardian skin * "When I was a kid, I wanted to be like this, but... this costume is so tacky!" * "Aah, defeating evil monsters with sparkles sounds really fun... I feel silly just saying that." * "In case you haven't already figured out the gist of it... I'm protecting the world too." Joke : Chiharu talks, but the flowers on her head pulse and emit pollen, so she rips them off and grows new ones. * "I'm the ultimate lady. Graceful, and... and... and in need to change my crown every once in a while." * "This flower crown was made most meticulously... uh... and it still needs some extra work." * (near an allied champion) "We're set to go. No worries... *sigh* Well, no worries now." * (near ) "Mint, for tranquili-- huh? *sigh* I was saying 'Mint, for tranquility.'" Regenerating near a Primrose, when an allied champion walks nearby * "I've been raised to raise flowers." * "Yes, this is aromatherapy." * "I don't think you should drink this one's nectar raw." * "Rest easy, like I'm doing." Casting Scouting Gazer * "Daisy!" * "Please look ahead for me." * Daisy: "I see you." * Daisy: "Watch out." Casting Blooming Surprise * "Here?" * "Trick!" * (non-Primrose) "Tag!" * (non-Primrose) Daisy: "No." * (Primrose-only) "I leave only leaves behind." * (Primrose-only) "My flowers and I are one." Casting Gardener's Song * "Let the flowers of love bloom in your heart." * "My flowers, bloom and shine bright!" * "Aaaah, the greatness of life!" * "Blessed be the earth, for the life it gave us." |-|Potential Skins= * Debonair Chiharu ** Chiharu in a suit. The classy suit represents her rich semi-political background before she decided to join her friends. * Spirit Kingdom Chiharu ** Like Spirit Kingdom Hana and Spirit Kingdom Mima, a what-if in the case Chiharu had never been saved. Her color scheme changes to gradients of grey with some orange and green. Daisy also looks much more horrifying. Chiharu is also obviously possessed and ranges between oblivious to everything and scaredly aggressive. Like in the case of Spirit Kingdom skins, Chiharu and Daisy hate each other. * Elderwood Chiharu ** A skin that takes Chiharu's plantlife status and gives it an extra edge over her humanity. * Envoy Chiharu ** A skin that reshapes Chiharu, gives her human-esque skin, transparent green wings and gives a flower wand in place of her sword. Daisy now appears fairy-like with a tight flower-like light-ish dress with a tressed belt and a turquoise-ish metal spoon, with dark-green crystal-sheet-like wings. |-|Spirit Kingdom Chiharu Quotes= (By default, only Chiharu talks. When Daisy talks, her name will be written) Upon starting a game * "W-What am I doing here?" Attacking * "Let's go party with the hardest of partiers." * "Now, now... Do not interrupt this." * "These bodies are holding us back..." * "The party is a failure if anyone survives." * "I'm handing out invites to our rave in hell." * "You will be my first sacrifice." * "I'll taste blood that's drying." * "Everyone here will be going to a better place..." * "The tension will make my nerves snap, and we will be free!" * "Huh? That's not a nightmare!?" * "Die, plebeians!" * "You're not allowed to touch me!" * "I'm in a murder scenario, where I'm the killer..." * "What's this dagger doing in my hand?" * Chiharu screams. * "Where are family when I need them!?" * "I wasn't born in a world of blood and gore!" * "What kind of world is this!? Let me out!" * "If I can't escape her, maybe they will let me die!" * "They're out to get me!" Upon attacking * "Ooooh, here it is..." * "Now, let us dance!" * "More horrible things..." * "W-What is this thing?" Movement * "The time only gets closer..." * "Obey... Obey... Obey..." * "We will be crossing a pretty bridge soon." * "I'm walking towards the light." * "I can feel it... It's soon to come!" * "The voice of reason. It never reasons." * "I'll need... poison..." * "We're all diseased." * "The final sleep is the best sleep..." * (phone sounds) "I won't talk with you: I'm off to a popular party. I'm. Out. Nerds." * "Where am I? Where am I going to?" * "I need to scream, but no one can hear me." * "What is this place?" * "Eyes! Eyes everywhere!" * "Was my life a lie..?" * "Is there no reality..?" * "I'm walking and walking, I can't stop!" * "... Stop talking to me!" * "Mistress? Wasn't that me..?" * "I hear voices in my head..." Taunt * Daisy: "I have the knowledge and the power to rule your fate." * Daisy: "When your rules start getting broken, you'll start questioning your fate." * Daisy: "Five thousand years I've waited for my rebirth." * Daisy: "I've seen heroes dying. What do you think makes you different?" Joke : Chiharu falls in a kneeling praying position * Daisy: "Priestess? I'm my own priestess." * Daisy: "Pray to your God." * Daisy: "Goooooood, gooooood..." Laugh * Daisy laughs. Casting Gardener's Song * Chiharu screams. * Daisy screams. |-|Trivia= * Chiharu is based on the character from [http://madoka.wikia.com/wiki/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica], Hitomi Shizuki. They share green as a thematic color, their (original in Chiharu's case) high-class status, and even the part where they get possessed by an antagonistic entity. ** Her quote "Can you face your true feelings?" is the title of episode 7 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as a line said by Hitomi in that same episode. * Chiharu's quote "I'm the girl wandering in the forest who could kill the wolves." references Little Red Riding Hood. * Chiharu's quote "An improvised concerto would do perfect." references the theme music of Magaki, from The King of Fighters XI. * Chiharu's Blooming Surprise quote "Here?" and her Spirit Kingdom taunt line "Pray to your God." both were taken from the character Goenitz, from The King of Fighters '96 * Chiharu's taunt line "... Why yes. I have punched a God in the stomach." references Hitomi's having punched Madoka in the stomach in Puella Magi Madoka Magica episode 4, which turned into a meme after episode 12 of the anime aired. (Note: Chiharu herself hasn't actually performed such a feat.) * Chiharu's -specific taunt "Death is not a choice, it's giving up." is a line spoken by That Man, in the game Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival * Chiharu's passive Maidens of the Grove references the nickname of Dizzy from Guilty Gear , "the Maiden of the Grove". * A lot of Chiharu's Spirit Kingdom skin quotes refer to Meduka Meguca - The Animation Episode 4, namely to the suicide rave party that occurs in said episode. * Spirit Kingdom Chiharu's movement quote "Obey... Obey... Obey..." is taken from one of WWE wrestlers' the Wyatt Family's debut vignettes. * Spirit Kingdom Chiharu's attack quote "You will be my first sacrifice." is taken from a line spoken by Kuja, from Final Fantasy IX. * Daisy's name is taken from Princess Daisy, from the Super Mario franchise. A daisy is also the name of a flower, tying her in with Chiharu's motifs. * Daisy's Spirit Kingdom taunt "Goooooood, gooooood..." references the Emperor from Star Wars. * and more... Change Log . Duration increased to 6 seconds from . ;09/11/2016 * Added ability cast quotes and more trivia. ;28/10/2016 * Maidens of the Grove ** regeneration only occurs while out of combat. * Scouting Gazer ** Daisy now has a minimum dash length of 250. ** Scan bonus magic damage changed to per Scan stack from per Scan stack. ;24/10/2016 * Fixes. ** Scouting Gazer *** Reordered description. ** Blooming Surprise *** Clarified tooltip. ** Carnivorous Primrose *** Can now cast Scouting Gazer without breaking stealth. ;20/10/2016 * Slight rework. ** Maidens of the Grove *** **** Gained the passive component from her Carnivorous Primrose. Primrose spawn range changes with her level instead of the ultimate's rank. ** Blooming Surprise *** Now can blink to Primroses if the cursor is on one when Chiharu triggers the ability. *** Can no longer be used to swap places with Daisy if Daisy is bound to Chiharu. ** Carnivorous Primrose *** Passive component moved to Plant Life. ;19/10/2016 * Released }} Category:Custom champions